


Fanart zu "Wege, die sich kreuzen" (BigBang 2012)

by Baggeli



Category: Tatort
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/pseuds/Baggeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich habe mich entschieden, all meine Geschichten und Bilder hier auf Ao3 zu löschen. Ledigdlich die BigBang-Beiträge werden in den dafür eingerichteten Collections verbleiben. Es ist mir zu mühsam, meine Stories an drei verschiedenen Stellen (ein)zu pflegen. Außerdem wird hier eh nur Slash gelesen, normale Geschichten haben ganz offensichtlich kein Publikum auf Ao3, das sieht man an den Hits im Vergleich zu LJ und ff.de..</p><p>Falls irgendjemand eine Geschichte oder eine Zeichnung suchen sollte, findet er sie in meinem LiveJournal: http://baggeli.livejournal.com</p><p>Alle Geschichten bleiben weiterhin auf fanfiktion.de: http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/BaggiNicole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart zu "Wege, die sich kreuzen" (BigBang 2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Nachtrag zum BigBang 2012
> 
> Wege, die sich kreuzen
> 
> Autorin: cricri_72  
> Beta: joslj  
> Fandom: Tatort  
> Genre: Slash, Krimi, First Time, Drama, h/c und ein wenig Humor  
> Pairing: Thiel / Boerne  
> Wortanzahl: ~ 26.500 (ohne Epilog)  
> Zusammenfassung: Im Laufe des Lebens begegnet man vielen Menschen. Manchen einmal. Manchen mehrmals. Und mit manchen geht man ein Stück des Weges gemeinsam.  
> Zwei Fälle (wie in einem guten Münsteraner Tatort üblich, hat mindestens einer der Fälle einen direkten Bezug zu einem der Hauptprotagonisten). Eine Liebesgeschichte. Thiel ist neu in Münster und Boerne hat mehr Leichen im Keller, als man gemeinhin vermuten würde.
> 
> Die Bilder sind teilweise in größerer Auflösung vorhanden, doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich das mit den Grafiken verlinken kann.  
> Wer sie im Original sehen will, schaut bitte in mein Livejournal und klickt auf das jeweilige Bild, dann öffnen sie sich.
> 
> Masterpost Fanart zu "Wege, die sich kreuzen": http://baggeli.livejournal.com/40776.html

**Kapitel 2**

_..."Sie haben wirklich zu viel getrunken."_  
_"Eigentlich mag ich gar kein Bier ..."_  
_"Das merkt man." Der Junge in seinem Arm reagierte nicht. Sarkasmus war in dem Zustand vermutlich nicht mehr zu erkennen._  
_"Ich lasse Sie jetzt wieder los, Sie geben mir Ihren Gürtel und legen sich hin, in Ordnung?"_  
_..._  
_"Hallo?"_  
_Der Junge war eingeschlafen. Naja - so ging das natürlich auch. Er legte ihn vorsichtig hin und nahm den Gürtel an sich. Was für ein Spinner...._

 

 

 

**Kapitel 10**

_..."Boerne!"_  
_Er hatte fast aufgeschlossen, als der andere plötzlich abbremste und mit den Armen ruderte, weil ihn das Trägheitsmoment noch weiter trieb. Thiel wurde erleichtert langsamer. Bis er verstand, daß das nicht der Schwung vom Rennen war, sondern daß Boerne fiel. Er beschleunigte verzweifelt und hatte das Gefühl, zum Greifen nahe zu sein, aber er griff nur noch ins Leere, während er in der Ferne einen dumpfen Aufprall hörte._  
  
_"Boerne!" Er hielt sich an einem Baum fest, der am Rand der Kante stand, und sah in die Tiefe. Drei, vier Meter? Wohl eher fünf oder sechs. Und dann sah er die leblose Gestalt weiter unten liegen und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Er konnte die Blutlache sehen, die sich unter Boernes Kopf bildete. Er konnte ... ihm wurde schwindelig, und er mußte sich setzen, wenn er nicht selbst noch fallen wollte._  
  
_Hinter sich hörte er Rödermark den Notarzt rufen, während Nadeshda die Steigung hinunterkletterte.  
_ _Er war immer noch wie gelähmt..._

 

 

**Kapitel 11**

_...Was ist das?" fragte er, als Boerne sich wieder aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte. Auf dem Tisch stand eine alte Zigarrenschachtel mit ... Müll?"_  
_"Jonas Kiste", murmelte Boerne. "Die Fotoalben und so, die hat ja damals Miriam mitgenommen, und ..."_

_Er sah genauer hin. Überraschungseifigürchen. Ein Armband aus Glasperlen. Eine zerrupfte Feder und ein abgegriffenes Foto ... sowas hatte man früher im Kindergarten gemacht, erinnerte er sich plötzlich. Von Lukas gab es auch so ein Bild. Er streckte die Hand aus, und als Boerne ihn nicht aufhielt, schob er das Foto beiseite. Eine Postkarte mit krakeliger Kinderschrift. Noch ein Foto, von Boerne, der darauf noch so jung war, daß man ihn kaum wiedererkannte, und gerade dabei, Jonas mit Schwung in ein Schwimmbecken zu werfen. Ein schöner Schnappschuß, man konnte den Kleinen förmlich quietschen hören, wenn man das Bild ansah..._

 


End file.
